A Little Bit of Love For A Cookie
by NeoXian 17
Summary: Bit and Leena finds romance with an aid of a cookie. How did the baked delight brought them true love? Read and find out! My first fic! How wonderful!


S'up yo? Zoids has'ta be the most rad anime out there, dude. I mean, how can you not like the metallic consistency it conveys? Now, enough 'bout that, dude. We haf'ta start the fiction, eh dude? So, this is fan-fiction is about Bit and Leena. If you don't like the pairing… be gone. So, I'm going to' start now. Review. Capeesh?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own. D-uh!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"When is Bit ever going to learn?" sighed Doc Toros as he saw the infamous owner and pilot of the rare Ultimate X dashing for his life while being chased my an enraged pan-holding daughter of his, "Stealing cookies from Leena won't help his physical life… Not to mention his bank account… Medical bills and all"

"Well Doc, That's something even science and complicated mechanical devices can't solve" said Jamie as he witnessed Leena catching up with Bit and hitting him on the head with a frying pan.

"Amen to that" Brad said, "Hey, I'm tired of watching Bit getting hit on the head thirty-three times on the head. Let's go back." As the other two men nodded their heads and returned to the cargo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**SO! DO YOU STILL WANT TO STEAL COOKIES FROM ME, COOKIE BANDIT??!!!" **Leena roared with all her air in her lungs unto Bit's poor ear while she was holding him by the collar.

"As…. Long…. As… they're… **chocolate chip cookies!**" he said while suffocating, "Man, why do I risk my life for a batch of cookies? Why can't I practice my self-control whenever I get near Leena's secret cookie stash? Hey, Leena looks really cute when she's angry… OH MY GOD!!! I said Leena is _cute_???!!" he thought.

"**IF I EVER CATCH YOU STEALING MY COOKIES AGAIN BIT CLOUD I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" **she said as she banged the poor Bit against the ground and stomped most of her way back to the Cargo.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I steal Leena's cookies anyway? Yes, the cookies are one of the reason… One of the reason? Does it mean I have more reason than having the delight of eating baked cookies?" He thought while looking up in the sky, "And a little while ago… A girl was ripping me to pieces and I thought of her as… cute? Of all the girls… GAWD! WHY HER??!!! I think the other reason why I steal her cookies is…. Her attention is mine and mine only… But why, _oh why_, does it have to be stealing her most precious cookies?… I think I'll show her my affection in another way… But how?"

"Bit?!! Are you still alive ?!! BIT??!!" bellowed Jamie.

"Huh? Oh, I'M HERE!!!" he shouted as he raised up his arm and realized it was broken, "Ouch! Leena can be a professional wrestler someday" he thought as he tried to stand up and well… his leg was broken too, "Owwwww MAN! Leena can beat my Liger Zero when she's angry!"

"Bit! Are you alright?"

"No…" as Jamie tried with all his might to help Bit stand up and tried to support his friend's balance to limp back to the Cargo.

"There's just something I don't understand, why can't you just leave Leena's cookies alone?"

"It's very personal"

"Personal? Why is it 'personal'?"

"It's something even I can't explain, Jamie"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A broken left arm and right leg… Bit, staying away from Leena's cookies isn't hard, you know?" said Doc as he place the cast over the broken joints.

Bit remained silent.

"Doc, stop trying to pursue Bit to stop stealing Leena's cookies. It didn't work before and its not gonna' work now." Brad said coolly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Argh! STUPID BIT!!! HE ATE ALL MY COOKIES!!!" Leena screamed inside her room. "Hmp! Stupid Bit! He finds my cookies even thought I try so hard to hide it!!!… Funny thing though… Bit is such a strong guy and he never fights back… even defend himself… And he always covers me during battle…" she thought, " and… and… he has that cute cocky smile whenever he wins… WAIT!!!!!! Did I just say Bit has a _cute smile_???!!! OH MY GAWD!!!… But… If I was to choose between Harry and Bit…. I'd choose Bit… Why am I saying this??!!! ………………………. Did I fall to the Cookie Bandit?!!…. _My_ Cookie Bandit… Oh boy…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hello? This is Doctor Toros of the Blitz Team, May I help you?… What?!!! A month convention of Zoid models in (insert any Planet Zi city because I forgot… sorry)???!!! **AND THE WHOLE BLITZ TEAM IS INVITED???!!! FOR FREE???!!! WE'LL BE THERE!!!! Huh? AND WE'LL BE STAYING IN A 5 STAR HOTEL!!??!!" **as the Doc hung up the phone and told the whole crew about the news.

"Five star hotel for free?" Brad said, "I'm in!"

"Me Too!"

"A Five star hotel!!! How dreamy!!!"

"What about me?" said Bit.

"Oh, You'll be left here to rot" mocked Leena.

"Leena, you caused Bit this pain and you're going to help him get through it!" Doc said in a stern voice.

"WHAT?" the two said in unison.

"What I mean is… Leena, you'll stay here and take care of Bit until we come back…or if he's alright, you two can catch up with us…"

"**WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT????!!!!" **Leena snarled.

"Doc! Have mercy on me! Leena is going to KILL ME!!!!"

"If she does, you deserve it for stealing her possession" Doc said as Leena grinned evilly at Bit. "BUT, I want to see Bit alive until we come back… Is that understood, daughter?"

"I can't promise" she replied stubbornly.

"Leena?" said the Doc in a I'm-your-your-father-so-listen-to-what-I-say voice.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it!"

"That's settled then? Great! Brad and Jamie? We leave tomorrow morning!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So? Did you like it? If you did, review. If not, review anyway and tell where I went wrong so that I can make it better for you. No thrash talk please. I hate it.

If you like spiky headed blonde guys with 'Cloud' in their name. You might want to check out me and my cousin's Final Fantasy VII fic … its called "Press Start To Continue"… it's a Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart pairing. So, like earlier, if you don't like the pairing… be gone.

**DO NOT WORRY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A LEMON! Okay? Okay… Peace IN!**


End file.
